This invention concerns methods and apparatus for observing space bodies, particularly planetariums and telescopes.
Planetariums are well known for reproducing starlit skies in which the heavenly bodies and their position changes relative to one another are made visible on a dome. In order to do this, the starlit sky can be reproduced by optical projection on an interior surface of the dome, see, FIG. 7. Visually impaired people can only perceive this optical reproduction of a starlight sky to a limited extent and an impression of a starlit sky cannot be communicated at all to blind people with such an apparatus.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method and an apparatus for reproducing a starlit sky which is structured so that its optical visibility is reinforced and an impression of the starlit sky can be communicated to blind people.